Unexpected twist
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: Soleil tries seduce Amy, but can she do it fast enough? Or will Karma foil the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Amy walked down the hallway of Hester, lost in her own world. Everything Karma, rushing through her mind and rearing its ugly head. "Hey buttface," a familiar voice called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Karma smiling at her and walking towards her. Before she could say anything back she felt a hand grip her jacket and pull her into a room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. "The fuck," Amy huffed, trying to make out a face in the darkness. The light came on and Soleil came into view once Amys eyes focussed. "Soleil," Amy said, gulping sub conciously. "Listen Karma is going to sacrifice us to the demon god Vagin...," Amy started to add when Soleil interrupted. "How is she gonna see what we are doing the doors locked," Soleil said, chuckling a little and walking closer to Amy. "She saw us come in," Amy stated as she moved back quickly running into the shelf behind her. Soleil advanced and ran her fingers down Amys chin, leaning in to kiss her, letting the scent of Amy over whelm her. Their lips connected and after a moment it deepend. Soleil moved her hand to the hem of Amys pants, sliding her hand down, when the door behind them opened, catching them, while Amy was mid moan. Karma stood there panting and glaring daggers into Soleil. "Hm, guess she could get in," Soleil muttered under her breath. "What the fuck is going on," Karma asked, anger spewing venomously out of her words. Amy looked at Karma and felt her energy drain. "Karma we were," Amy started to say when Soleil interrupted. "We were about to get freaky until you came in and clam slammed us," Soleil said, looking down at her hand in Amys pants, dangerously close to a certain spot. Soleil moved her hand down farther and Amy gasped loudly. Something clicked inside of Karma, a low growl rumbled from the pit of her stomach as she advanced towards Soleil. Her fist colliding with Soleil's face, making her fall backwards. "That's not yours to touch you cow," Karma yelled, kicking Soleil. Soleil got up quickly and ran out of the room, holding her nose tightly as blood ran down her hands. Karma walked behind her and slammed the door closed, turning immediately to glare at Amy. Amys heart sank as Karma stepped closer to her, shaking her head as she walked. "Care to explain," Karma asked, finally reaching Amy. "Well, we, she pulled me, I," Amy stammered out, when Karmas eyes flashed a deep fire across them. "Do you have a thing for her," Karma hissed, putting her hand on Amys sternum. "What, no of course not," Amy said weakly under Karmas stare. "Good, because youre mine," Karma stated, grabbing Amys shirt and pulling her close to her. She crashed their lips together furiously. Amys mind exploded. "Wait how did you get in," Amy asked, breathlessly. She hadnt the slightest clue why she had the biggest urge to know, but dammit it was eating at her. "I stalked down the janitor," Karma stated, resuming her lips. Amy couldnt help but laugh. She laughed loudly and soon Karma joined her. For a moment there seemed to be peace. "If I catch you with anyone other than me again, youre gonna wish Id kill you," Karma stated, the laughter gone from her face. "Youre mine," Karma added with slight anger, kissing Amy again, claiming her property. Little did they know that two people stood outside the door, listening in on their conversation. "Amy cheated on Karma". "Oh my god, tell Vashti"!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning dawned way to fast for Amys liking as she slid out of bed. She slunked to the shower and let the water rush over her. Thoughts of last night pulsing through her mind. Karma coming over. Non stop make out session, until finally Farrah sent her home around twelve.

Amy stepped out of the shower and quickly streaked across the hall to her bedroom.

After putting on decent clothes and brushing through her hair half heartedly, she made her way to the bus stop. Karma sat on the bench infront of the bus, as Amy walked up and slumped next to her. "Good morning buttface, hows your collarbone," Karma asked, making Amys eyes widen. She had totally forgot Karma biting her collarbone rather hard in their session. She subconsciously ran her hand over the bruise and smiled.

"It bruised, but doesnt hurt any more," Amy said, chuckling a little. The bus pulled up and they both boarded, sitting in their usual spots, fingers intertwined. The bus ride was awfully long this morning and the buzzing of whispers graced their ears. Finally the bus pulled up to the school and as they got off Shane ran up to them. "Amy, why didn't you tell me you slept with Soleil," Shane asked breathlessly, bending over and breathing hard.

Amy's heart seemed to explode at this news. "I didn't," Amy yelled as the shock wore off. Shane leaned back up and looked at her. "That's not what I heard and that's not what Soleil is saying," Shane said, pointing to Soleil sitting under a tree. Amy lost control of her anger as she pushed past Shane, heading straight for Soleil.

She was almost there when a two girls blocked her path. They both shared angry frowns as the circled her, making sounds of dissaproval. "What were you two vultures in a past life," Amy spat, making the two girls stop. "How could you Amy," one of them said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Yeah, not only did you cheat on Karma you also hit Soleil for her wanting to tell her," the other girl added. 'Are you fucking kidding me,' Amy thought as she shoved through them, finally making it to Soleil.

Soleil, who had been smiling, looked up as Amy approached. "Why are you spreading lies," Amy barked, anger seeping out of her with every word. Soleil's eyes widened when she finally realized it was Amy who asked that. She screamed loudly and sprang up, backing away. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded, as Amy looked around at who or what was causing her to act like that.

"Don't hit me again," Soleil cried, cowering as Amy walked closer to ask what she was afraid, then she realized. It was "her". Soleil smiled darkly as two guys came and stood in front of Soleil, cracking their nuckles. They pushed Amy back and laughed at how easily she fell.

Amy walked away, tears of frustration burning her cheeks. She just wanted Karma right now. She raised her head up and looked for her, but the auburn haired girl was no where to be found.


	3. Memories

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I am working on the third chapter. To be honest I have been a little stuck with where to take the story, but I think I have finally figured it out. So until I finally post the chapter here is a flashback that serves some purpose in the story.

No ones POV

Amy's room was filled with sobs when Karma walked in. They had just gotten back from their fourth day of kindergarten. "Amy," Karma asked pushing her bedroom door open. Amy sat motionless on her bed, hugging her knees as tears slid down her face. "It's not fair Karma," Amy said lightly, her voice barely above a whisper. Karma walked over to her bed and sat beside her. "I didn't steal that crayon, why would she say that I did," Amy cried, sobbing filling the room, making Karma's heart hurt for her best friend.

Karma couldn't take it anymore and hugged her best friend closely. "I know it wasn't fair, you were with me all day, some people are just meanies," Karma said, hugging Amy tighter. Amy cried hard against Karma's shoulder. "Please don't cry anymore, I'll beat them up if you want," Karma said softly, moving Amy's hair out of her eyes. "I just feel like no one will like me now," Amy said, sniffling. "I like you Amy and I'll always be by your side," Karma said, hugging Amy closer against her.

After a moment Amy looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Thanks Karma, I don't know what I'd do if you ever left," Amy said, wiping her eyes. "You will never have to find out, now stop being sad you look like a buttface," Karma said, pushing Amy playfully. "No you're the buttface," Amy laughed, pushing Karma back. Their laughs filled the room as they playfully argued. "Fine we are both buttfaces," Karma stated, smiling at her best friend warmly. Amy smiled back and they both got up to hunt down some donuts.


	4. Chapter 3

Karma POV

Everything in my body was telling me to stay, but I couldn't. The questions people asked and the look of sympathy, I just wanted to get away. "Karma," a familiar voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Liam and cursed under my breath. "Hey I heard about what happ...," Liam started to say when I cut him off. "Forget about anything you heard, it's not true," I stated, running my hands across my forehead. Liam looked down at the ground, before looking back up at me. "Why are you being so cross with me Karma," he asked, his eyes flashing a smidge of pain.

"Because Liam, I don't know what to do, okay," I paused looking at him, tears starting to fall. "Soleil is spreading this stupid rumor and im not brave enough to stand by Amy," I added, starting to cry really hard. I felt Liam's arms circle me and I cried into his shoulder. "It is gonna be okay Karma I promise, you will think of something," He said softly against the top of my head.

Just as I was about to dissagree and idea popped into my head. "You know what, it will be okay, thanks Liam," I stated, grabbing my bag and walking back towards the school. Soleil was gonna learn not to mess with us.

Amy POV

I now sat under mine and Karma's tree, hoping I would find her here, but quickly found otherwise. School had already started as of three minutes ago and sitting here, sulking was way better than being stuck in a classroom.

I heard footsteps beside me and looked over to see Soleil, eyeing me as she sat down. Every fiber of my being wanted to physically hurt her, but I was too weak at the moment. "What do you want," I hissed at her, showing my complete dissaproval of her existence right now. She took in a shakey breath and looked down at her hands. "I know you probably hate me Amy, but I never meant to hurt you," Soleil said, appearing sad. "Yeah you and I both know that's bullshit Soleil," I stated, not holding back the anger I felt. "No Amy it's not, I don't know why I spread those rumors, I guess I just wanted to make you hurt the way you hurt me," Soleil said, her voice shrinking towards the end. "I never hurt you Soleil, I'd never even talked to you before you tried to have your way with me," I stated.

The bell rang and kids began to move to their classes, whispering as the saw Soleil and I. "You didn't intentionally hurt me, but seeing you and Karma together all day and me just wanting you so badly, I," I stopped her before she could continue. "Wanting me," I asked in confusion. Soleil nodded and my mind began to go crazy. 'She wants me? Like in a non friendly way? How is that even possible?' Before I could ask however, something rubbed up against my knee. I looked over to see Karma, a basket in her hands and a fake deadly smile towards Soleil on her face.

Hey guys so this is the newest chapter. Some of you guys asked me to write more so I did. So what do you think will happen next? Any questions or concerns, leave them in the comments.


	5. Chapter 4

Amy POV

I could feel the tension between the two girls, enough to make it hard to breathe. "What were you guys talking about," Karma asked, adding more tension. My heart stopped briefly. 'Why am I freaking out so bad? It's not like it's cheating'. "I was just apologizing for the way I behaved and hoping to become 'friends' with Amy," Soleil stated, emphasizing the word friends and looking at me. I looked over at Karma and saw fire behind those beautiful eyes.

"Whats in the basket Karms," I asked, scooting closer to her. Karma shook her head and looked down at the basket in her hands, smiling warmly. "Its a little picnic for us," she said, smiling up at me. My heart seemed to melt and I lifted the lid slowly, when she smacked my hand playfully. "Not yet," Karma stated, moving the basket to sit behind her. Soleil shifted and stood up. "I gotta get going, see you later," Soleil said turning to walk away, when Karma grabbed her arm. "Maybe we can all be friends," Karma said, smiling. Soleil smiled back and nodded, walking away. As Soleil disspeared into the building, Karma turned to me with that same fire in her eyes. 'Fuck.'

Karma POV

'YES! Soleil is so clueless!' "Karma, you are kinda scaring me with that smile," Amy said, breaking my silent victory cheer. "Oh sorry Aims, are you ready for that picnic," I asked, sitting back down beside her. I pulled the basket into my lap again and opened it up. "Holy shit, that's a lot of donuts," Amy stated, peering inside. I couldnt help but laugh as Amy looked down at all the donuts, eyes wide and seeming to glow like a child that just got a new toy. "Donuts are always what cheer you up, so I got a whole bunch," I said, handing her a donut.

Amy moaned lightly as she bit into it, making my heart pick up. 'Wait, why is my heart beating so fast?' "Mmm Karma," Amy moaned, eyes rolled back in all the donut glory. My heart stopped entirely, making me gasp at her words. "Thank you," she added, reaching for another donut. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and smiled at her. "Glad you are happy," I said, clearing my throat. 'Why am I reacting this way? Sure I stopped her and Soleil but that was just to keep up our reputation..right?' I took one of the donuts out and Amy looked at me expectantly. I never shared her obsession with donuts but everytime I ate one she would always wait to see my reaction. I bit into it and chewed slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. Amy sighed deeply and shook her head. "Come on buttface we cant take over the world and eat all of the donuts if you dont like them as much as I do," she said, taking another donut. I chuckled to myself as she continued. "You have to respect the donut, you let it consume your soul in all of its glazy goodness and bask in the sudden sensations that it gives you," Amy added, taking another bite. 'Why am I becoming so flustered at her usual donut speech?'

My heart picked up again and I felt my face flush as Amy moaned again. The bell rang signaling next period and I shook, startled at the loud ring. "Uh I got to get to class," I said, standing up and sitting the donuts in front of her. "Here eat these, see you later," I added, walking quickly to my class. 'Why did I not want to leave? It is probably just because she is my best friend.' As I turned the corner I collided with someone, making me drop my bag and stumble back. "Damn Karma watch where you are going," a voice said from above me. 'Oh no'.

All right guys this is the newest chapter. Im going to try and update more frequently. So, who do you think she bumped into? Something big is going to happen next chapter as well so be prepared. Questions and concerns leave them in the comments.


End file.
